Sasuke is the only boy the girls want
by RimaUmiTouya
Summary: Ino/Shikamaru/Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke.     Sasuke may be the only thing Sakura and Ino are focused on, but . . . could that change while he is away for a while?
1. Chapter 1

_Fighting with Sakura was never fun._

Ino knew this, yet she still fought with her former best friend. What was it for?

Sasuke Uchiha.

He was everything to both of them, and neither girl was going to give up on Sasuke any time soon.

But, what if by some weird miracle, Sasuke Uchiha vanished? What would their life be like then?

" Sasuke isn't here today, " Ino whispered to Shikamaru, whom was sitting beside her. Being at the Ninja Academy was hardly any fun, but without Sasuke, the place was torture. She sighed.

" Cool, " Shikamaru said. " Maybe the fangirls won't be so annoying today. "

Ino growled and hit him hard on his leg, which made him groan. " My apologies to the number one fan of Uchiha. " He rolled his eyes. Ino hated how Shikamaru always had something negative to say about Sasuke. Every single time Sasuke was mentioned, Shikamaru would instantly be put in a foul mood.

" Not cool. " Ino said, looking down. Sadness lurked in her, but also anger. Anger, because she noticed Sakura staring at her for the past ten minutes. " Billboard Brow, " She snapped quiet enough for Iruka to not hear, " Stop staring at me! "

" I wasn't staring, Ino . . Pig! " Sakura snapped back, turning her back on Ino to face Iruka. Ino sighed.

" Ino, you know . . you will need friends throughout your entire life - not Sasuke. How much longer are you going to keep fighting over him? I just don't see what you find so great about him, anyways. " Shikamaru glanced over at the clock. Time wasn't going fast enough for his liking. He wanted to sleep very badly, but Iruka had already caught him mid-nap four times last week. Once more, and he was going to be in serious trouble.

Ino frowned, then pouted. " I don't see why Sasuke hasn't noticed me yet! " She said, putting her head in her hands. " I mean, I am gorgeous! Just look at me! Right, Shikamaru? "

Shikamaru blinked. How would he answer that one? There was no real way to answer without something going wrong. He started to analyze everything. If he said yes, which was the truth in his opinion, that would make their friendship even more strange. But if he said no, Ino would be hurt and angry, and Shikamaru would be at blame. What kind of situation is that? 

He decided to take the risk of making their friendship even weirder. " Yes. "

Ino smiled, pleased. " I wish you were Sasuke sometimes. You are so easy to get along with. " She said, with regret instantly seeping through her. Why would she say that? That just might make him think she likes him. Which was NOT the truth - at least, that was what Ino would say. She only had eyes for the most popular boy in the class - Sasuke Uchiha.

But, every other girl had eyes for him, too. Except Hinata, whom liked Naruto for some strange reason. And everyone knew TenTen liked Neji - and perhaps Rock Lee a little. No one ever really asked her.

It was obvious, however, that Sakura and Ino both shared feelings for Sasuke. And whoever won his heart would be the ultimate queen bee. Ino was going to make sure that was her. No matter what she had to do, Sasuke would be her boyfriend.

" Do you think my hair is pretty? " Sakura asked Naruto.

Naruto blushed in response, happy that Sakura even spoke to him. " Yeah, it's beautiful! "

Sakura smiled, running a hand through her long pink hair. It had taken her a while to grow it out, but if the rumor that Sasuke liked girls with long hair was true, . . . Sakura had a chance at getting Sasuke. But so did that pig, Ino Yamanaka!

" Thanks. " She said to Naruto. Naruto smiled in return.

But where was Sasuke today? Sakura was worried.

_Maybe that Ino pig will get to talk to him after school first! If that happens . . . I will be done for! _Sakura sighed and tried to finish her work. Sasuke had her worried sick. And, the thing that was worse - Ino looked like she was keeping her cool while Sasuke was gone.

How did she always seem like she was cool with everything? It made Sakura angry how Ino made things that were huge seem like nothing.

For yet another time in her life, Sakura was envious of Ino.

Ino was jealous of Sakura.

She seemed fine with Sasuke being gone while Ino was about to rip her hair out from being nervous! And Naruto was drooling all over Sakura, just like Rock Lee was - from across the room, of course. Why did the boys like Sakura? How come no boys liked Ino? Ino did everything the magazines and TV said was right. And she grew her hair out, and made sure it was shiny and in a pretty ponytail everyday. What was she doing wrong?

" Stop making that face. If you don't relax sometime, Ino, you are going to die. " Shikamaru yawned and put his head on the desk.

" Shikamaru, get up. You know Iruka will catch you if you even attempt to take a nap! " Ino nudged him with her book. Shikamaru raised his head back up, looking as bored as usual. Ino sighed.

" I try to relax, I really do. But then that stupid Billboard Brow ruins it! " Ino said, squeezing her own hand. It made her calm herself down - even the tiniest bit. Shikamaru smirked.

" Just tune her out. She isn't important, anyways - at least not right now. How about we go get some ramen after school and chill out? I think you could really use that. " 

" Agreed. " Ino said, a slight smile washing over her face. She almost forgot about Sasuke for a minute . . . - Almost.

**NOTE FROM ME. ^^**

**Hello there! I hope you enjoy this, and I want you to know that Masashi Kishimoto is the author of Naruto.**

**(I hope I didn't spell his name wrong... 0.0 xD **


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura hated Ino.

Ino was always right, always stylish, always good-looking. Ino was smart, and knew how to get her way. She had many boys wrapped around her finger.. Why did she want Sasuke? It was just a matter of time before Sasuke was hers, and Sakura knew that. That was the reason there was such a huge knot in her stomach - which only grew every time she looked at her rival.

Ino hated Sakura.

Sakura was the cute type of girl that boys automatically liked. She didn't have to try so hard like Ino did. Sakura didn't worry and obsess over her hair and weight. Sakura was naturally skinny, she didn't have to diet. Sakura had good grades because she was smart naturally - she didn't have to spend hours studying. She could make any outfit look cute because she was simply cute. Ino had to amp up her sex appeal to get the boys' attention. That was the reason why looking at Sakura filled Ino with hate.

Sakura loved Ino.

Ino was the only true best friend Sakura had ever had. She helped her find confidence and strength, she taught her how to be cute and get attention from people. Ino helped Sakura learn how to cook and match outfits together right. Ino gave her tips and advice on cute hair ideas - she also taught her how to keep her hair and nails healthy and pretty. Ino made Sakura laughed and showed her how to arrange flowers in a correct order for beauty. Ino was always there for her . . . until Sasuke came along.

Ino loved Sakura.

Sakura was so clueless and helpless when Ino first met her, but Sakura understood Ino's desire to be on top. Sakura encouraged Ino and made her feel special. Ino liked to teach Sakura about girly things - it made her feel superior. She felt secure, knowing she had Sakura as her best friend. She loved how she always felt good when she spent time with Sakura. She loved the memories they shared . . . the memories that were slowly fading away as their fight for Sasuke continued.

...

" Hey, Ino! " Kaori yelled over to Ino, waving for Ino to come to her.  
Ino obeyed and went straight to Kaori's desk. " I heard that you asked Naruto to the dance. " 

" Naruto? " Ino stepped back, made a disgusted face and chuckled. " Why would I ask him? My eyes are set on Sasuke Uchiha. "

" Of course, " Kaori said coyly. " Whose eyes are NOT set on Sasuke? "

The girls giggled and looked over at Sasuke. He was glaring at the back of Iruka's desk while Iruka finished writing the homework on the board. School was almost over with for the day.

" You should ask him to go with you to the upcoming dance, Ino. " Kaori said, smiling. Ino blushed - she hadn't even thought of the dance that would be arriving in a month. 

" Okay, I'll give it a go. " Ino smiled back. The school bell ring, signalizing the end of the school day.

Sasuke was walking to the ramen shop when Ino spotted him shortly after they left the school building. " SASUKE-KUN! " Ino yelled and waved. Sasuke turned to see her. He stopped and waited as she caught up to him. " Sasuke-kun! What a surprise. I can't believe I ran into you. " She giggled, knowing that she had been following him.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and stared at her with ice-cold eyes. Ino actually shivered, suddenly feeling discomfort. " Um, " She sighed. " I was wondering . . . if you were attending the upcoming dance at school . . And if you would like to go with me . . ? "

" I will be going out of town that week. I have to go visit my girlfriend, Sora. Sorry. " Sasuke said with his blank stare and monotone voice.

_Girlfriend?,_ Ino's mind repeated over and over. She blinked, holding back her true feelings. " Oh, um, I totally understand. " She said, her voice a little higher than usual.

" Sorry. " Sasuke repeated, turning and leaving.

Rejection hurt. It hurt more than bricks being slammed into you, breaking your ribs. Ino frowned, secretly wondering if he would have liked to have gone with Sakura more.

**:P**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Next chapter will be more about Sakura, since this one was more focused on Ino. **

**Leave a reveiw! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

" SASUKE! " Sakura Haruno screeched. Sasuke sighed, annoyed yet again with another girl who liked him. He stopped and turned to her.

" What? "

" I, uh . . " Sakura blushed and twisted a strand of her pink hair. " I was wondering . . . if you are going to the upcoming dance? And if you would l - like to go with me . . "

" No, sorry. I'm going to go visit my girlfriend Sora that week. " Sasuke said, holding back his frustration. He tried to be nicer to her and Ino than he wanted to be, but how could he when they were so majorly annoying? All they did was get in the way of his goal - avenging.

Sakura's face went pale and she swallowed hard. " G- Girl.. friend? " Tears started to form in her green eyes. Sasuke sighed and handed her a tissue.

" Yes. Bye, Sakura. I hope you enjoy the dance. " Sasuke said, then turned and left.

Sakura stood in place, motionless and numb. Why didn't he love her? Who was Sora, and why was she the only one Sasuke would date?

Later that night, Ino was putting roses in place at the Yamanaka flower shop just like usual. Sakura, on her way home, stopped and stared in the window of the flower shop that she used to visit often when she was younger.

Of course, that was back when Ino and Sakura cared about their friendship, not Sasuke.

Ino turned and spotted Sakura. She and Sakura were both surprised when they made eye-contact. It was the first time their eyes met without anger in the longest of time. The blue and green colour was underlined by emotion only they could see - the bond of best friends, unbreakable without a doubt. Ino was the first to look away; she scowled, but Sakura could tell she was not angry . . just frustrated.

Sakura stood in place, but looked ahead at the town instead of in the flower shop window. She sighed. _My parents are going to be mad at me for staying out so late,_ Sakura thought as she pushed the door of the flower shop open, _But maybe - just maybe - it's worth it._

" Hey, " Sakura called out to Ino.

Ino froze, then turned to Sakura. " What do you want? "

Sakura frowned. Ino looked away. The atmosphere filled with an incredible sense of overwhelming, mixed emotions. There was hate, love, fear, anxiety, trust and care all at once. They both started to feel their stomach's tighten and the sensation of burning tears in their eyes.

" Sasuke has Sora, not me. " They both said in unison.

" I - "

" The flower shop is closing. " Ino cut her friend off coldly, and turned to walk up the stairs, concealing her weeping heart and leaving Sakura in the dark about her feelings.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ^^**

This is my update for Christmas holidays. I MIGHT update for New Years. If not, expect an update shortly after that. Enjoy the holidays and please leave a reveiw! Thanks for the positive feedback, and to everyone who adds my stories to their alerts and favorites, and to everyone who adds me as one of their favorite authors! I owe you! ^^

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and the characters of it, I just own this fanfic idea.

**Merry Christmas everyone! And it is almost 2011~ ! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Ino sighed as soon as she woke up the next morning. Just the thought of speaking to anyone - especially Sakura - repulsed her today. The whole world seemed gray and she felt sick and cold.

" Are you up, honey? " Inoichi asked from her bedroom door.

" Yeah, " She called back to him. " But not ready for the day. "

" Well, sweetie, what's wrong? " He came into her room and Ino got out of bed. Her purple pajamas were like glue sticking to her body. She could feel her heart beating in her neck. What was going on? Why was her head spinning and her stomach twisted?

The bad taste in her mouth began to feel numb.. or was that her whole body? She put a hand to her hand, and was surprised by how drenched her palms were with nervous sweat. " I uh, " Ino moved towards her Dad and tried to grab him, but her body swelled and her vision dulled.

And then she fainted.

While it was true that Sakura was angry at Ino for turning away so rudely last night, she instantly felt sad once she heard the news this morning. Iruka said it so carefree that it made Sakura even more angry. _Ino's recovering at the doctors office for fainting this morning. She should be back tomorrow or possibly the day after._ After that, he turned to his chalk board and started writing as if nothing was wrong.

Everything was wrong.

Without Ino around during the day, Sakura had no one to compete with. No one to stare at with envy. No one to stare at her with envy. No one to fight with Sasuke about. No one to pass notes to, notes that would jokingly threaten one another over Sasuke. No one to secretly smile at when they turn away.

It felt like Sakura was empty. Dry. Bland.

She wondered if - possibly, just maybe - Ino felt the same.

After the school bell rang to go home, Sakura quickly put her books away and walked home quietly. The weather was working with her mood today - Pouring rain, dark clouds and cold breezes that just made her think of her best friend's sunny smile. She giggled to herself, remembering their phone conversations from when they were little. They could just listen to each other breathe and laugh, even if nothing was funny.

Of course, that was before.

Sakura turned to the familiar street her house rested on, and when passing the Yamanaka house, she felt a huge lump in her throat. The lump that makes you want to scream. The lump that makes you want to rip your hair out, go and hug your pillow and not leave home for days. Why couldn't she just faint? Lucky Ino. She got the easy way out of this guilty feeling.

Sakura stopped. _Why am I feeling GUILTY?, _she asked herself. _Ino and I were BOTH fighting for Sasuke. It's not like I did anything wrong. At least, I didn't do anything more wrong than her._

She sighed deeply and walked inside her house. " How was your day? " Mrs. Haruno asked as she took off her sweater.

" Just fantastic. " Sakura ran up to her room, shut the door quietly and stayed in there. She didn't need dinner tonight, she didn't need to watch TV tonight or read magazines. She didn't need to brush her hair seventy times just to make sure it looked perfect. She didn't need any of that.

What she truly wanted and needed was her best friend back.

**Yeah, Hi.**

**Massashi Kishimoto (Did I spell that wrong? Lol) owns Naruto, and the characters. I just own this idea for the fanfic.**

**OK, some of you have been asking why I took down a bunch of other stories. Well, first off, some of my stories were veiwed as an argument board, and some were being stolen... over and over again. *cough* VAMPIRE CHAT 1 & 2, and a few other Vampire Knight fanfics by ME *cough***

**Anyways, this is the FIRST UPDATE OF 2011! woo!**

**Sooo, I'm thinking of more ideas for this.**

**And I gave Sakura a bit of my personality on accident in this chapter. xD (Yeah, I'm not always gloriously happy, but I prefer to be.. so I try to be the most positive I can be!)**

**I would like to know what you think, really and truly. It helps me be a better writer and it lets me know how you feel about my story and ideas. Because, BELIEVE IT OR NOT, I like to write my own ACTUAL STORIES. Not just fanfics all the time. So, yeah, it is helpful to know comments. **

**Thank you to everyone who reveiws, alerts, favourites, etc...**

**It means a lot to me.**

**Next Update will be soon, I promise. Thank you for putting up with me! ^^**

**~ J**


End file.
